This study is designed to provide an experimental analysis of the mechanisms involved in a) the synthesis of piperidine, b) its accumulation in the central nervous system during hibernation, c) its accumulation in the central nervous system during sleep, d) its release from the nervous tissue upon electrical stimulation, and e) its action on nerve cells. The experiments will be performed on a) the circumoesophageal ring of ganglia of the snail (Helix pomatia, Otala lactea), on which we have previously demonstrated the occurrence of these topics of our study, and b) the brain of inbred mice (C57 B1/6), in which piperidine substantially increases during dormancy (behavioral sleep). The methods used in this study will consist of: 1) thin layer chromatography for separation of dansylated amino acids and amines from tissue homogenates; 2) quantitative mass spectrometry for identification and quantitation of fractions obtained by thin layer chromatography; 3) liquid scintillation spectrography for quantitation of radioactive fractions obtained by thin layer chromatography; 4) in vitro perfusion of the molluscan ganglionic ring and stimulation of nerves for studying the release of amines and amino acids; 5) intracellular recording from neurons in the molluscan ganglia and intracellular current injection for measuring the response of nerve cells during exposure to tested substances; 6) microiontophoretic administration for localized exposure of selected regions of nerve cells to tested compounds; 7) light microscope autoradiography for identification of structures in the central nervous system containing different concentrations of radioactive compounds; 8) continuous recording of the electroencephalographic activity using gross implanted electrodes in mice; 9) continuous recording of the electromyographic activity from the dorsal neck muscles in mice; and 10) instantaneous evaluation of the electroencephalographic and electromyographic activity for determination of individual sleep stages in mice.